


Free

by giraffex



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffex/pseuds/giraffex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel is finally free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> My response to a challenge over at hardtimes100. From a few months back, but I figured I'd add it to my account over here.

_**Challenge #181: Good-bye, So long, Farewell**_  
Title: Free  
Characters: Miguel Alvarez  
Title: Free  
Characters: Miguel Alvarez  
My first crack at this. Hope it doesn't suck too bad.

  
Miguel Alvarez gazed up toward the grey sky. Took a deep breath. Let it out slowly. Savoring the fact that he was a free man once again. This time, for real. For good. Taking one last glance over his shoulder, he looked at the Hell on Earth he'd called home for all those long years and let slip a small smile. No more months on end of Solitary. No more having to stay on guard all day, every day. No more fucking chicken nuggets. Back to the daily grind of survivng in a new way, trying to make ends meet and stay out of trouble. The threat of drugs, violence, and being alone were still great possibilities for him, but in the grand scheme of things, he knew he could rise above all the bullshit and survive. If he could get out of that shithole in one piece, life from that point forward would be a breeze.


End file.
